


After the Hound

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade and John are back at the inn after the events on the moor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Hound

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for series 2 episode 2

“At least it’s all over now,” Lestrade remarked. “That’s not something I want to repeat in a hurry.”

He had managed to get a double room at the pub, having booked in the day after John and Sherlock.  John had moved his belongings out of the twin room, muttering that he could live with snoring, his years in the army had equipped him perfectly for that, what he didn’t need was someone marching up and down the room all night.

Lestrade glanced over at John, expecting at least some form of grunt in agreement.  However, the doctor was curled up in a ball and instead of a grunt there was a small sob.

“Oh, John, I’m so sorry.  I should have thought.”  Lestrade sat on the bed and put his arms around the smaller man.  He tried to pull him into his chest, and after some initial resistance, succeeded.  With one arm firmly around John’s shoulders he began to rub his back. 

“So frightened, and then the landmine.”

Lestrade could barely make out the words, but it didn’t require much imagination to know where John’s thoughts were.

“It’s okay, I’m here.  I won’t leave you.”

Continuing to hold John close, Lestrade got them both under the covers.  Then, hoping the younger man would sleep, he lay and listened to his breathing.


End file.
